Romeo and Cinderella
by MissApocalyptic
Summary: Persona AU. A story about the lives of a heir and a maid falling for each other, but there is one circumstance that will ruin there relationship, and one thing is that they don't even know their feelings for each other! Will it be too late for them? Akihiko x Minako
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own P3P.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rich? Check, but I don't really care about the fortune and stuff.

Nice and respective? Check.

Helpful and responsible? I guess. _(In the company, of course)_

Popular? Yeah, he's the heir of the his father's company, the Sanada Corporation. _(It sounds so silly, LMFAO)_

Good looking? Hell- ah, haha. Yeah... _(But he's SO handsome though!)_

'The One'? Hmm.. Let's see about that!

You see, I've been admiring him since I first started working as a maid. He and would always hang out with me on weekends and we're really good friends and he also helps me with my problems too. His parents also like me but we're not allowed to have a romantic relationship with each other because I'm _just _a staff of the household, and if I _did_ have a relationship with him, it'll just ruin the family business. _(What a bummer..)_

Oh! His name?

Well, it's Akihiko Sanada.

He's older than me so I also respect him, as my master and friend.

And- *bump* "Oof.. Ow."

* * *

Rich? No, but I don't mind.

Nice, respective and understanding? Too obivious

Helpful and responsible? Then again, too obivious _(because she's one of the maids)_

Popular? I don't know...

Good looking? Uhh... Yeah, I-I mean she _is_ pretty cute... *blushes*

'The On- Why am I thinking of that? Argh.

...

Okay I admit, I like her..

I have a bit of a crush on her since she step foot in the mansion and she works as a maid, so I get to see her everyday, when I have problems, she would always help me with them, and I always want to hang out with her because she's the only teen I know from the staff . We're friends and my mom and dad like her but I'm not allowed to in love with her.

I don't care about the rules, I won't let my feelings for her to be ruined by some stupid rule. _(I dislike my parents sometimes.)_

And her name is- *bump*

"Oof.. Ow"

"Uhh... S-Sorry..."

"Oh, Sanada-san, i-it's okay... " *runs away*

...

Well, that was awkward...

As I was saying, her name is Minako Arisato.

For her name, (meaning 'Beatiful child') it fits her.. *blushes madly*

Uhh...

"Sanada-san," Oh, _(His voice startled me a bit) _it's just one of the butlers, "Your parents are calling you, they need to discuss something with you."

Hmm, what discussion? I guess I have to go to the office.

* * *

Phew! Finally, some privacy in my own room.

Now, where did I stop?

Oh! And I kinda like Akihiko. I have a crush on him. I am a confident person but when it comes to LOVE... I don't know, I can't do it when it comes to this. IT'S TOO MUCH, HELP ME!

*breathes deeply*

Okay, I'm fine now, I just want to rest my thoughts for now.

* * *

A/N:

So, what do you think? And updating might take a while because of school and writer's block, so please bear with that.

Until next time! Reviews are very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own P3P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Can't we just tell him now?"

Suzume (Akihiko's mom),said to her husband, "Oh no, we're not telling him now. We'll just tell him about it on his birthday." Masato (Akihiko's dad) responded. "Besides, he'll get mad at us if we told him that." she sighed, "Fine,okay then. We'll-"

Akihiko knocked and entered the office

"Uhh, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, Akihiko. It's about business." Suzume replied with seriousness

"So, what about it?"

"Well we can't exactly explain it yet, you're just going to wait until your birthday." Masato said with a bit of a mocking tone.

"Is that it?" Akihiko asked with confusion. _"Are they hiding something?" _

"Yes, and you may now go." Masato quickly replied, still with a mocking tone

"Okay...?" _"Yup, they're defintely hiding something" _Akihiko left and went to the dining room.

After he left, Suzume continued, "As I was saying, we'll now make further arrangements and let's just tell Takeharu that we didn't tell him yet."

* * *

_"Hmm... I wonder what they're hiding from me.." _Akihiko thought deeply. He entered the dining room and took a seat."Onii-chan!" a little girl named Miki called out, "That's my seat!" she ran towards him and playfully hit his arm. "Okay, okay." he stood up and took a seat beside Miki's spot.

"What's for dinner?" Miki asked him, "I don't know." he shrugged and she pouted. "This is what's for dinner." Minako came with Beef Steak Curry with rice and set it in front of the siblings. "Yay, my favorite!" Miki exclaimed happily. The two took a bite on the food, their eyes widen in amazement, _"It's, SO GOOD." _Akihiko thought, "Did you cook this?" He asked Minako, "Yeah! Did you?" Miki joined in, "Because this better than the chef's cooking." she bragged. The chef heard what she said, he was a bit disapointed. Minako saw his reaction, she couldn't help but giggle quietly, "Well, yeah. Sort of." she answered and the two just continued eating until nothings left on their plates.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Oh, you win this time." A maid, (Who's hiding, at the corner of the room) is looking at Minako with hostility. "But someday, when it's my turn, I'll win his heart for sure" she said to herself, and just kept glaring at Minako, who's talking with Akihiko and Miki. _"They sure like her company," _The maid thought, _"Or maybe, just maybe, she just want their attention" _she jumped to a conclusion that made her eyes widen with disbelief. _"So that's why she cooked for them! What an attention whore!" _Her hostile side thought, _"Or maybe, she's just that friendly.."_ her friendly side thought, and now, her brain is confused.

She kept exchanging her positive and negative thoughts, she's so confused that that she just wants to scream... "That BITCH!" She said, (genarally, she yelled it out loud) loud enough for the people in the room to look at where she's hiding, including Minako, Miki (That's when she just realized that a _kid_ was there too) and especially, _HIM_. Great. Well, now she's embarrassed

_"Well shit.." _she mentally cursed and ran out straight to her room. She leaned on the door and breathe deeply, "Phew! Good thing that I didn't said it in front of her" she said with relief. "I mean.. she _is _my friend" she walked to her desk and looked at a picture of her and Minako having fun. She sighed "I couldn't betray her.. It'll just ruin our friendship..." she said it to herself with a bit of confusion. "Heh, I get it. _Jealousy._ I just couldn't understand myself sometimes..." she changed to her pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

Back to the dining room

"What was that all about?" Akihiko asked confusingly, "I dunno." Minako shrugged, _"At it with the jealousy, huh?" _she thought. Minako _already_ knew that maid's secret.

"What's a 'bitch'?" Miki asked which made the two teens upset. Minako sighed "It's a female dog." she answered honestly and Akihiko looked at her with an upset face. "What? It _really _means 'a female dog'. Search it." He took out his phone (smartphone) and searched for it, he was suprised, she was _right._ He looked at her with a suprised look, "Heh, I told you. The more you know." she smirked in triumph, "Fine, you won. I'll treat you tomorrow." he sighed in defeat and Miki just looked at them, a bit confused.

"What time is it?" Minako looked at her watch, "Oh! Miki, it's time for you to go to bed" She held Miki's hand but she released herself from her grip, "NO! I want ice cream first~" she whined. "Okay, but no more than one bowl, promise?" Minako said which made her happy. "Yay, I promise!" she nodded and stood up from her place, "Well then, thank you for the food and G'night" Akihiko greeted them. "G'night!" the girls said in unison, he smiled and ruffled Miki's hair and went to his room. "Okay then, let's go get some ice cream~" Minako said joyfully and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally done! Sorry if it's pretty short and random, a lot of stuff is going on and my mind is just so overused that it is slowly decomposing.. effin' Math

Then agian, updating might take a while 'cuz of life, so please be patient.

Reviews are very much appreciated. See ya later! :)

~MissApocalyptic


End file.
